Got Angst?
by ClassyDrama
Summary: Fanfiction of Mortal instruments. Starts after the cookie about Clary finding Jace with that girl.
1. Betrayal

**Hey! Thank you for clicking on my Fanfiction and I hope you like it! =)**

**The Jace and Clary part starts off after that cookie about Jace with the girl in the room.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the mortal instruments.**

**Chapter 1**

The dark room was ancient and had cracks on the wall. The air looked muggy as if there was a chain smoker convention in this location just a few minutes ago, even though the big steel doors vacuumed packed the room. Anyone that stepped in there would immediately feel uncomfortable and it seemed that was exactly what Valentine wanted. As he paced across the blood red carpet he moved his long fingers through his snow white hair. As if he knew what was coming, Valentine went to his chair and sat down staring straight at the heavily bolted door soon followed by a knock that came from behind it. He nodded toward the 2 guards to open up the door and they began to disengage the locks making loud clanking noise that echoed through the large empty area. The door finally creaked open and a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Your late." Valentine softly said in a irritable tone. The figure moved more into the room and slightly bowed once he got to the center of the hard concrete floor and spoke in a whisper.

"Sorry, father."

____________________________________________________________________________________

The air was cold outside the Penhallow's home and the awkwardness between Jace and Clary wasn't making it any better. They were sitting on the steps leading up to the house that they were staying at while in Idris. Not only that, but it was the same house that just a few minutes ago Clary caught Jace with another girl. Ever since he had followed her outside there had been nothing but silence.

"Clary, It's not-"

"Shh" she interrupted and her face was contorted. She was looking out past the trees, her eyes distant, recalling what had just happened. Flashes of images ran through her head. Her hand on the knob, the dark room, and Jace in the arms of a girl with short black hair. Clary was so shocked that she couldn't move. She was frozen where she was and Jace shot up immediately.

"Clary!" he said moving toward the door and away from the girl on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Clary became unfrozen and stepped back when he advanced. She gave a glace to the black haired girl and that girl gave her a dirty look. Clary was taken aback and ran for it. She went down the stairs and she could hear Jace's voice following her. Once she got down the stairs the people in the kitchen Isabelle, Alec, and Sebastian had concerned looks on their faces and called after her.

A touch on her shoulder brought her back to the present but she twitched away from Jace's hand. This made his face hurt for a second but then instantly turned furious.

"Why does it matter! Huh?" he stood up and was glaring at the back of her head. Clary was shocked and turned around to look up at Jace. They met each other's eyes and once again it was silent. His face turned soft once more and along with it his voice became quiet. "We are just brother and sister….like you wanted". Jace turned around and went back into the house.

Clary couldn't contain her grief any longer and the tears that she had been holding back spilled over and slid down her face. What started as just a few tears soon became heavy sobs that she couldn't control. She pulled her legs in close to her chest hoping that the pain there would stop soon.

**I'll upload soon please review!! I would LOVE helpful criticism if you have any ****J**


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal instruments blah blah blah.**

**Sorry its so short its just I wanted to update =]**

**Chapter 2**

Jace stormed in through the door and didn't make eye contact with anyone. He went straight to his chair in the living room, that he let no one sit other than him, and looked straight ahead with a disgruntled face. Alec looked at Isabelle and all she did was shrug while moving across the room to sit on the pea green coach. Sebastian was the first to speak up.

"Is Clary…okay?" Isabelle slightly reached out, trying to stop Sebastian from saying anything stupid but had no success. Jace slowly raised his head and his golden eyes pierced Sebastian's . Jace finally sat up straight and moved his fingers through his hair.

"You should really shut your mouth while your talking to me."

"That doesn't even-"

"Okay!!" Isabelle interrupted. "How about I make you guys something to eat?" The two guys were still staring at each other and Sebastian crossed his arms and squinted his eyes. "Eggs….Toast….something to get me out of this room?" she continued.

A quite creek came from the front door and everyone turned around. Like it was an instinct, Jace immediately stood up looking at the red-eyed Clary in the hallway walking towards them. Weirdly enough, she had a smile on her face.

"This looks like a pretty city, anyone want to show me around, if it's not troublesome." She said avoiding eye contact with Jace.

"I'll do it" Jace immediately volunteered with a bored look on his face that looked like it was forced.

"Anybody?" Clary said still ignoring him.

"I will" Sebastian began with a cheerful smile but was soon cut off by Jace.

"No you won't."

Sebastian quickly turned around, his smile gone, and started walking up to Jace, his hands in fists.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do? What the hell have I done to you?"

"Listen, just because your family is a friend of the lightwood's does not make you a friend of mine" He moved closer to him and now they were only a few inches apart, Jace looking down at him.

"My God!" Alec yelled out. "unless you guys are going to kiss I suggest you move away from each other and just decide who is taking Clary to the damn city!" Everyone was stunned at this sudden outburst. Even Jace and Sebastian looked away from each other to give a confused look at him. "Sorry…I yell when I'm nervous."

"I would love to take her to the city" a voice came from the top of the stairs and Clary looked up. It was the girl with the raven black hair, and she was now changed into overalls with little berets pinning her bangs back. " Me and Clary need to get to know each other anyway." She started hopping down the stairs, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter, and plopped down on the couch. She smiled at Clary and Clary suddenly became very confused. _Is this the same girl that gave me the stink eyes just a few minutes ago?_ She thought to herself.

"Umm…Clary this is my older sister Aline, Aline this is Clary, she's a friend of the lightwoods and a friend of mine." Sebastian said while giving Clary a small smirk, ignoring Jace's scowl.

"Your sister?" Clary responded looking at the small girl. It was hard to believe that she was older unless you looked at her eyes. Somehow her dark green eyes showed that she was older and wiser and she knew it. They were Eerie and when Clary looked into them she felt a chill.

"Yeah, yeah okay can we get a move on?" She jumped off the couch throwing the rest of her apple into the garbage from a distance and made it. Her smile showed superiority. "I'd like to see any of you make that shot." Sebastian rolled his eyes. She then grabbed Clary's arm and said bye before you knew it they were out the door.

**Thank you guys for the reviews!! Keep it coming lol. Also remember helpful criticism always appreciated.**


End file.
